Harry Potter and The Resurrection of Everybody
by MessrProngsII
Summary: Harry Potter still struggles to come to term with the death of his friends and family, after the Battle of Hogwarts. However, when Harry is called to his late Godfather's childhood home, he see's what he least expects. (This story also includes: Harry, Tonks, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, all the kids, Albus Dumbledore and many more) (disclaimer: you recognise it? It's not mine!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1.

Harry Potter would use one word to describe himself now, tired. It was the third anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry sat by his fireplace with his three year old son perched on his knee, waiting for his wife to have the two year old ready. As Ginny rushed down the stairs looking flustered, a patronas in the shape of a cat walked sleekly into the room, with McGonagall's voice it spoke, 'go to Grimuald place, now.'

Harry sighed in exasperation as he shifted his son to his hip, Ginny nodded, 'Albus and I will meet you at the memorial, I have to get Teddy anyways,'

Harry turned on the spot as he disapperated and reappeared outside Number 12, Grimuald Place, as it came into sight, unnoticed by muggles. Harry shifted his now sleeping son to his shoulder and stepped into the building. Once inside Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as memory after memory bombarded him, shaking his head Harry walked into the kitchen, where he heard voices.

'Hello,' he sighed.

Mrs Weasley looked at her son-in-law and grandson fondly before she spoke, 'hello, Harry dear. Where's Ginny?'

'Teddy,'

Mrs Weasley nodded in understanding, as another voice spoke in hushed tones, 'did he say Teddy?'

Harry turned to the unfamiliar, yet familiar voice, and began to answer, 'Yes, Ginny's taking him and Al to Hogwarts for the-' his voice caught in his throat when he saw the speaker.

In a flash, he shifted his son and whipped out his wand, pointing it at the person who had spoken, because the person died three years ago that horrific day, at the Battle of Hogwarts.

The woman looked at Harry sheepishly, 'Wotcher, Harry.'

'How dare you,' Harry snarled, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't alarm his son, 'how dare you pretend to be her!' he looked at the man holding the woman's hand and almost dropped his wand in shock, 'you too? Is this some kind of sick joke?'

'Harry! Listen!' the man pleaded.

'Don't you _Harry _me! Are you Death Eaters? Oh, if I wasn't holding James…' he turned around to face Molly, 'take him,' he said gesturing to the sleeping boy. Molly quickly snatched up the child and took a step back, knowing that you should stay away from an angry Harry.

The door slammed as somebody entered, you could hear the voice of a harassed Ginny Potter as she was ushered into the room, baby in arms, 'honestly, Minerva, I hardly think I needed to leave Teddy with Bill….'

She trailed off when she saw her husband, wand pointed at two people, and her mother holding her sleeping son. 'Harry, what are you-'

However, once she saw the two people Harry was pointing his wand at; she shifted Albus and pointed her wand also. 'What is it with you Potters?' Minerva muttered before saying, 'I checked, it's them, and there's more,'

She opened the door to the pantry, and five people came out, those people sat down next to the other two and looked warily at the couple, 'Harry, I would like you to meet Lily and James Potter, I presume you already know Albus, Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius and Fred.'

Harry felt his way to a chair and sat down, 'how?' he asked weakly.

'Dunno, mate.' Fred said, looking at the baby in his sister's arms, 'is that your son?'

'yes,' they answered simultaneously.

'Merlin,' he breathed.

Harry looked up at his godfather, tears streaming down his face, 'Sirius!' he said, running to him and embracing him in a hug, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it was all my fault, I should have used the mirror!' he rushed.

Sirius shushed him, '_your_ fault? How on earth was it _your_ fault! I left Harry, I taunted her. It's not your fault,'

Harry's body was wracking with sobs, 'but it was! I left; if I didn't leave then you would have had no reason to come after me!'

'Harry, I believe this was all Voldemort's fault. In no way yours,' Dumbledore said his voice grave.

'Professor,' Harry exclaimed suddenly, 'it's my fault you died too, all of you!' he said looking at the once dead people, 'I'm so sorry!' he wept.

Harry looked down, seeing his son tugging at his leg, he looked exasperatedly at Molly, who shrugged. Harry picked up his eldest son, who hid his face in his collar bone.

'Daddy?' James murmured.

'Yeah?' Harry answered.

'Who are they?' he said, gesturing to the people in front of him.

Harry laughed at the dumbstruck faces of the once dead and James SR spoke, 'I was going to ask you that, little one.'

The little boy looked shocked at being spoken to, but answered happily none the less, 'I'm James!'

James SR looked shocked at the little boy to his own son, Harry murmured quietly to the boy, 'tell them your full name,'

James looked at his father in confusion but looked back at the adults, 'I'm James Sirius Potter!' he said giggling at the end. Harry laughed as Sirius blanched and said, 'you named your kid after us? Bloody hell….'

'James, go over to Nana,' Molly picked up her grandson as Harry took his other son off his wife, 'going to introduce yourself?' he said to the child.

'I'm Albus!' Albus said, lisping slightly at the _s_.

Dumbledore's eyes watered, as he said, 'Harry…' but Harry cut him off, looking expectantly at his son, 'Albus Severus Potter,' The little boy corrected himself.

Remus, Tonks, Fred and Sirius both looked disgusted, while James just looked shocked and Albus chuckled lightly. 'Albus, that man killed you!' Remus snarled.

'Indeed, Harry, I believe you have some things to tell us,' he said calmly.

Harry shot a panicked look at his wife, who nodded encouragingly. Harry sighed, trying to hide his panic, 'Everybody, besides you,' he said, gesturing to the seven recently resurrected people, 'out.'

Molly and Arthur looked offended and there was instant uproar, 'No! No! I don't even want to show them!' he said over the noise, 'Ginny, take the kids, I'll be at Hogwarts tonight for my speech,' she nodded and left with her sons. 'The rest of ye, just leave, please,' he pleaded.

After many arguments, Harry was left with the seven newbie's.

'Harry, how's Teddy?' Tonks rushed.

'Teddy?' James asked.

'Our son.' Remus replied calmly.

'Moony, you married my cousin, not cool.' Sirius grumbled.

Harry looked around amused, 'he's fine, and we'll get there.' He said to the parents.

And with a wave of his hand, a pensive floated in front of him. 'Now, for the fun,' he said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2.

'Oh! Where are we going to start?' Lily said excitedly.

Harry shared a glance with Sirius, before he said 'The Dursley's,'

Sirius shot a panicked look at Harry's parents, 'Harry, are you sure?'

Harry nodded and pulled the silver memory from his head and put it in the pensive with a quick, 'after you.'

As, one by one, each person went in, Harry was left with Sirius, 'this is a bad idea,' he stated.

Harry shrugged, 'Maybe they'll hurt Vernon….'

Sirius gave a bark like laugh and bent into the pensive, Harry not far after him.

_Eight year old Harry sat on a swing, gazing off into the distance, while to other kids played around him. _

'Merlin, James, he looks like you!' Lily exclaimed.

'Lils, he looks like me now…' James said, rolling his eyes.

_A fat blond boy, not much older than Harry, came over and pushed him off the swing. 'Potter,' the boy spat. Harry looked at the boy in disgust as a gang of boys came over to stand behind the blond lump. 'Go away, Dudley,' Harry snapped. _

'Harry, don't be so rude!' His mother scolded.

Sirius snorted at Lily, who looked at him questioningly, 'Lily-flower, the boy just pushed your son off a swing!'

Lily blushed and turned back to the memory.

'_Watch it, Potter! Or I'll tell Dad!' _

_Memory Harry visibly paled and shook his head frantically, 'Sorry, sorry' he said quietly._

'_Muuummmmm!' Dudley whined, pretending to cry, 'he hit me!' _

'You did no such thing!' Tonks said, outraged.

_Petunia Dursley rushed over and grabbed Harry by the arm, 'get back to your uncle, NOW!' she snarled. Harry whimpered as he got up and scrambled his way out of the park._

Soon everybody stood in the kitchen again, looking livid, all except Harry that is. Harry perched himself on the table and watched as the men and women in front of him worked themselves into a frenzy.

'OUY!' he exclaimed, 'what's the matter?'

'Harry Potter! Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?' Sirius exclaimed.

'Really? Fifth year was no indication?' Harry said slyly.

'True, true,' Sirius mumbled.

'What happened in fifth year?' James asked, still livid.

Harry looked at Remus, silently tell him not to say anything, 'we'll get there,' Harry repeated.

Harry clapped his hands together, 'Dudley's birthday!' he said like a child.

'The snake?' Sirius asked.

Harry nodded happily, pulling the silver strand from his head and placing it into the pensive. 'Okay, before we go in I'm going to give you the back story,' he said, 'basically, Mrs. Figg couldn't watch me so the Dursleys were forced to take me to the zoo instead of leaving me at home. The memory I'm showing you is what… happened… at the zoo.'

Remus looked outraged, 'they didn't bring you to the _zoo_?' he asked incredulously.

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows, 'you know that they didn't like me, Remus.'

'And what about now?' Tonks asked.

Harry grinned at her, 'I talk to Dudley every now and again, Vernon and Petunia still hate me.' Harry turned his parents, frowning slightly, 'we better tell them that you're back, actually…'

Lily looked livid, 'oh, I want to talk to _**dear**_ Petunia.' James nodded along with her.

'The memory?' Sirius asked.

Harry gestured for everybody to go in, followed by himself.

_the group are in the reptile house, and Dudley quickly finds the largest snake in the place. Dudley presses his nose against the glass, and asked his father to make the snake move. _

'Idiot,' Tonks muttered.

_After much rapping on the glass, it still has made no movement and Dudley walks away, easily bored. A few moments later, Piers draws Dudley's attention back to the snake as he sees Harry talking to it; _

'Merlin's beard Harry,' James exclaimed, 'What's it saying?'

'I can't remember,' Harry said evenly.

'Just listen to the snake, Harry.'

'I can't understand it, I lost it.' he turned to Albus, 'you were right.'

Albus' eyes twinkled, 'I made a guess.' He said, causing Harry to chuckle.

'Did you know that that was Nagini?' Harry said happily.

James and Lily looked confused, while the rest just looked slightly disturbed. They all turn around, alarmed when Sirius started to laugh, 'It would be you that gave Voldemort his snake, Harry.' He explained.

'The memory?' Tonks said.

_Waddling over, Dudley quickly shoves Harry out of the way and onto the ground. Within a few moments, Dudley finds the protective glass gone and he tumbles into the snake's habitat._

'oh my!' Dumbledore said, chuckling.

_The Dursleys and Harry head home, Harry looking anywhere but his uncle. When he gets in, Vernon throws him in the cupboard under the stairs. _

They all exit the memory. 'They threw you in the cupboard?' Lily screeched.

Harry shook his head, 'they threw me into my room.' He corrected.

The others, besides Sirius and Albus, looked disgusted. 'Your room was a cupboard?' Remus said.

Harry nodded, 'until I was 11,'

Lily had tears of anger in her eyes and turned to her husband, who tried calming her down, talking lowly so nobody else could hear. That is until Lily made an outburst, 'No! James, he's our son. He's our flesh and blood, Tuney's flesh and blood!'

Lily was startled out of her rant by her son's laughter. She turned to glare at him, 'Harry James Potter, this is no laughing matter!'

Harry continued to laugh at his mother's antics, 'Harry, given Molly Weasley's reaction earlier this evening, I believe you inherited your mother's temper,' Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry grinned at them, 'you have no idea.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Harry chuckled under the alarmed gazes of his loved ones, and said 'new memories?'

The group nodded as there was a bang of the door being thrown open, 'Harry, mate, you in here?' _Ron_¸ Harry thought, cursing his friend. 'Yeah, in the kitchen!' he called.

'Hermiones going to kill you mate, you know she has the kids with her, and you're going to be late for your speech if you don't get a move on,' he said, still not registering the group around him. Harry cleared his throat, and gestured to the people around him, Ron blanched, causing Harry to grin. 'Mr Weasley, I hope you are well?' Albus said politely.

Ron snapped out of his trance and drew his wand, pointing it at the 7. He backed towards the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it, calling 'Headmistress' office, Hogwarts,' causing the flames to go green, once they had settled he said, 'Hermione, come to Grimmuald place,'

Within seconds Hermione apparated into the kitchen, sans the children, which her husband noticed, 'Where are the kids?' he questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'the giant squid has them, what do you think Ronald?' she said sarcastically.

She turned to glare at Harry, but when her eyes landed on the other people she too drew her wand. 'What's going on?' she said waspishly.

'Guys, its fine, they have already been checked.' Harry said calmly.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, who rolled his eyes before proclaiming 'My name is Harry James Potter, boy who lived, I am married to Ginevra Potter, I have two children, named after people who passed during the battle of Hogwarts. I went into the forest to die, I dropped the resurrection stone. Yours, Ron's, Ginny's and Minerva's screams of my name still haunt me.'

Hermione lowered her wand, as did Ron. 'It's them?' she asked uncertainly.

Harry nodded, smiling. Hermione turned to the group and, shocking everybody, headed straight for Sirius. She then further shocked them all by promptly smacking him across the face, 'you absolute **imbecile**,' she hissed, 'you had one job, one. Stay. Inside. But you didn't do that! You were all he had left Sirius-no offence Professor,' she added quickly, turning to Remus, who was watching her with a mixture of shock and amusement. He held up his hands, 'none taken at all, Hermione.'

She nodded before turning back to Sirius, 'it killed him Sirius. Do you understand how guilty he felt? Can you even comprehend that? Ask Professor Dumbledore what he did when he got back to Hogwarts go on!'

She took a breath to continue but Harry interrupted her, 'Can we not talk about **him** while **him** is here?'

Hermione sighed but turned to glare at Tonks, who gulped, 'you were supposed to stay at home,' Hermione stated simply. Tonks nodded glumly, 'however, you have missed out on some of your son's life, and I think that is enough punishment.' Hermione continued.

Ron was staring dumbstruck at his brother, who laughed, 'Awwww, is little Ronniekins confused?' Fred said with a baby voice.

Ron sighed and said, 'Go to George, he needs you back.'

Fred grinned happily, 'happy to comply, dear brother!' and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing into the green flames.

Harry turned to his two best friends, 'I take it Ginny didn't tell you?' they shook their heads, causing Harry to glower, 'no, of course she didn't.' he muttered.

Hermione cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Harry's parents, Harry laughed, 'Hermione, Ron these are my parents. Mom, Dad these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

The two couples shook hands, when James turned to his son, 'why didn't you introduce us by our full names?' he asked, causing a round of laughter.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'I think they know your names seeing as I'm famous because of your deaths, and they're my best mates.'

'Did you meet at Hogwarts?' Lily asked, happy to get to know her son.

'MERLIN'S PANTS!' Hermione exclaimed, 'Harry, you have a speech! That's why I sent Ron.'

Harry groaned, he hated doing the speeches, it caused him to relive the war he tried ever so hard to forget. 'Do I have to?' he whined.

'Yes, oh Chosen One!' Ron snickered; Harry glared at him, 'over used? How's undesirable no.1?'

At this Harry snorted, 'it really was a stupid campaign,' Tonks sighed.

'Stop the distractions! Harry, go!' Hermione ordered.

'But Hermione-' he whined.

'Oh Merlin,' she grabbed his arm apparating to Minerva's office.

Ron sniggered, 'Harry's not going to like that,' he paused, 'Come on, we can apparate into Minerva's office, lets follow them,'

With that they all turned on the spot, and disapparated with a pop.

**A/N: Alright, firstly, thank you all for your reviews, it really means a lot as I didn't know how this was going to go. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank my best friend, who sent some of you lot here, known in the reviews as 'Padfoot'. Pads, thanks for all the ideas, I'm definitely going to do that thing with Dumbledore. So, a round of applause for Messr PadfootII everybody! *claps wildly* **

**Oh, and Pads? *whispers* _My brother got lost on a conveyor belt. _  
**

**Seriously (heh heh) though guys, thanks very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

They landed in the Headmistress' office to see Harry bickering with Hermione in a fury. They heard snip-bits of the conversation, things such as; 'You had no right!' and 'that was totally uncalled for!' these of course, came from Harry. Hermione merely ignored him and turned to her husband, 'we have to go,' she stated firmly.

The 7 laughed at the golden trio's antics, watching as Harry and Ron grumbled about speeches as they are dragged out by the sleeves of their robes. Minerva shook her head fondly, 'they are a great bunch of wizards,' she told them, looking at Lily and James she added, 'you should be very proud of your son, he has seen and done things that 10 wizards will never do between them, and he's only 20,' she turned and walked out the door, only to come back when she realised nobody was following her, 'Are you coming? Or are you too enthralled by my office?' she said sarcastically.

They all looked at her, shocked into silence, it was, of course, Sirius that broke it, grinning he said 'Minnie, my dear, is that sarcasm I detect?'

Minerva glared at him, causing Sirius to wink cheekily at her, she sighed 'Are you coming?' she demanded.

It was Sirius who answered again, 'one, Minnie, we are supposed to be dead. And two, I am an escaped convict,'

James and Lily's heads snapped towards him, 'what!?' James exclaimed.

'Your son will get to that, Mr Potter. As for you Mr Black, your name has been cleared.'

Sirius beamed, 'Well then, Minerva darling, lead the way!'

By the time they got outside Harry was halfway through his speech, they heard it from the entrance hall, due to his magically altered voice, as they walked to the memorial site. '-they were brave. They fought to protect our world and you should be proud of them. I owe not only my own life to these people, but my families also.

'and I'm sorry, I know Hermiones going to give out to me later for bringing this up, but I have too. It's my fault that all of this happened. I am the reason you lost the people you care about, but I cannot apologise enough for that-'

Back by the entrance hall, McGonagall was looking horrified at Harry, 'I thought he was over this,' she muttered, before magically enhancing her voice, 'Mr Potter, none of this was your fault,' her voice boomed around the grounds. She stepped out onto the steps, Harry smiled sadly at her, 'Alas, Minerva, it is.' And before she could argue he stepped off the platform. He smiled at her, 'Do it then Professor,' and he returned his voice to normal.

McGonagall sighed in exasperation before saying, 'Today, we discovered something that we believed not possible. Upon walking on the grounds, I came across the bodies 7 people who had passed between the first and second wizard wars. Only they were not dead as they were supposed to be, everybody, please welcome: James and Lily Potter, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and-' she paused for a beat before saying, 'Fred Weasley, where are you?'

The other six came out from the entrance hall, while a red headed man came running from the direction of the forbidden forest. 'Mr Weasley it's called the forbidden forest for a reason!' she said in exasperation.

He grinned cheekily at her, 'when have we listened, Professor?'

'Never!' his twin declared.

'Mr Weasley, you are interrupting me!' McGonagall snapped.

'Sorry Professor!' Fred said, walking away.

McGonagall groaned, much to the amusement of the surrounding people. 'I meant your brother, Mr Weasley!'

Fred grinned cheekily and walked back to his old Professor, who sighed while trying to hide a grin. 'As I was saying before I was interrupted,' she shot a glare to the twins, 'I ask you to leave these people to their families, as you know, they have had enough stress to last them a lifetime, thank you.'

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe it's getting such a good response! please R+R!**_

_**Messr Prongs wishes to inform Messr Padfoot that she is delighted to have finally received her marauder friend's review. She would also like to inform all her readers that, had it not been for Messr Padfoot, this probably would've been written. **_

_**Also: Famous Potter doesn't even know about Pigfarts!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. (**A/N: Alright, so I know that, given the epilogue Teddy should be more than a year older than James, but, hey, it's my story and an AU, so just bare with me please? Thanks!)**

Harry walked over with his wife and three children, two who were previously at Grimmuald place, and one who was sporting turquoise hair. Tonks froze and elbowed her husband, gesturing to the boy. The two watched him in longing as he got closer, after a slow three minutes, they finally reached the couple. Harry looked at his two friends, and then looked at his godson, who, now at the age of 4 knew who these people were. He was looking anywhere but his parents, Harry squeezed his shoulders in reassurance. 'Remus, Tonks, you remember Teddy. Teddy, these are your parents.'

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the family had left no doubt to take some of the pressure off Teddy.

Teddy looked at them in slight shock, and shook his head, 'They died, Uncle Harry, remember?'

Harry nodded, smiling, 'Yes, Ted. But see those men with black hair? And the woman with them?' he waited for his godson to nod before continuing, 'they are my parents and my godfather. And see the man with red hair? That's Ron's brother Fred.'

Teddy looked warily at his godfather, 'but they died too, Uncle Harry. You told me so,'

'They did, Ted. But somehow, by some miracle they came back. Now go say hi to your parents, you told me how you dreamt of this,' at the last comment, Teddy turned scarlet before turning to his parents with tear-filled eyes and said, 'Mum? Dad?' when they nodded in affirmative, he threw himself at them. Harry watched as tears were staining all three of their faces, before he turned to give the family some privacy, he got about 15 paces away when a hand grabbed his should and spun him around, Harry automatically reached for his wand, but stopped when he saw that it was only Remus. To Harry's surprise Remus pulled him in for a hug. 'Thank you,' he whispered croakily, 'for my son, thank you.'

Harry pulled back from Remus, 'I'm his godfather, Remus. It's my job. I love him like a son. He better still come over for dinner at least once a week!' he joked.

'Still?' Remus asked, abashed.

'He comes over about 4 times a week,' Harry chuckled.

'You're kidding,' Tonks said from behind Harry, her son in her arms.

'No, I'm serious,' Harry said, turning to smile at the boy, who was close to sleep.

'I think you'll find that I am, in fact, Sirius,' a voice said from Harry's left.

Remus groaned, 'I thought we got passed this, Padfoot. It's not funny!'

'Ah, Moony, you know you love it! So, this is your son?' he asked gesturing to Teddy, 'why is he so quiet?'

'He's asleep, Sirius,' Remus said exasperated, 'he was quiet as a baby anyway!'

Harry snorted, 'he was not!' he then began to laugh, 'Good luck when you get him home, you get about 400 questions a day. Most of them are **_but why?_**'

Meanwhile, Lily and James Potter watched their son interact with their old friends with great interest. They watched Sirius say something to Remus, earning him a smack to the back of his head from Tonks. Once this happened they watched as Harry hurriedly kissed his godson on the head, hugged everybody else and walked away quickly. 'We've missed so much, Lily,' James said sadly.

Lily was about to respond when their son came up to them. 'Hi,' he said awkwardly, 'look, I'm sorry about before it's just, people don't come back from the dead,' he concluded.

'We know, Harry, it's totally understandable.' James said reasonably.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously, causing James to grin. 'Do you want to go back to Grimmuald place to talk? I'll wait for everybody else to do the pensive, but we can just talk,' Harry suggested.

His parents nodded enthusiastically, Harry smiled at them and sent a patronas to his wife telling them where he was going. The family walked back up to Minerva's office and apparated to grimmuald place.

_**(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The three Potters sat down at the kitchen table, and Harry broke the awkward silence, 'I can fill you in on most of the things, because others were there. But the parts where people weren't, you'll have to wait I'm afraid.'

His parents nodded, 'so, how old are you?' Lily asked.

'I'm twenty-one this July,' Harry replied.

'So, we're 41?' James cringed.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, 'Your bodies seemed to freeze at the age you died at, so we're nearly the same age!' he exclaimed.

'That's really weird,' Lily commented.

'How long have you been married?' Lily continued.

'Since I was 18, Ginny and I got married not long after the war, we had James the following year,' he said, smiling fondly.

James grinned mischievously at his son, 'Do you know about the marauders?' he said excitedly, earning him a smack in the arm from his wife. 'Merlin, Lily, what?' he groaned.

'Don't corrupt our son!' she said exasperatedly, causing Harry to laugh.

'Trust me, what I've done, will seem like what the Marauders did was nothing,' he said between chuckles.

'HA!' James said smugly, 'so you do know?'

Harry rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand, the marauder's map landed on the table. James looked at the map fondly, 'how did you get this? The rat lost it in 7th year.' He asked, shocked.

Harry laughed, 'Fred and George stole it from Filch, and they gave it to me back in 3rd year. Remus caught me with it and took it off me, but when he resigned he gave it back, I also have this,' he said, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. He handed it to his father and added, 'Did you know it's one of the Deathly Hallows?'

James nodded, looking at his wife, 'so it's true.' He looked back at Harry, 'so the resurrection stone? We really… you know...'

Harry nodded thoughtfully, 'I wasn't sure if you'd remember that.'

Harry's parents reassured him that they did remember it, before James registered something Harry had said previously, 'how did Remus catch you? Why was he at Hogwarts?'

Harry smiled at his father, 'he was our DADA professor, the best one we had, might I add.'

Lily smiled happily, 'oh, Remus taught? He always wanted to, but he thought, being a werewolf-' she froze, looking at her son warily, Harry laughed, 'I know, I've met Moony,' he said grinning. James got over his shock at one of best friends becoming a professor to say, smiling proudly, 'you're an animagus? What animal? When did you learn how to do it?' he said, babbling on.

Harry smiled at his father's antics before responding, 'Yes, I'm mountain lion. I've been able to do it on occasion since a few months after the wedding; I mastered it when I was nineteen.' He said, waiting for the penny to drop. 'But if Remus thought in 3rd year then- NO!' James exclaimed, tears in his eyes. 'Did he bite you? Are you a wolf?'

Harry rushed to reassure his parents, 'no, I'm not. Sirius transformed and kept Remus away from us. It was my fault anyway, if I hadn't gone down to Hargrid's hut, it wouldn't have happened,' he rushed. James took a deep breath before saying; 'show me!' causing Harry to groan. 'Please?'

Harry conceded and within seconds a mountain lion, with silky fur and with marks where his glasses and scar on his forehead would be, he also had lapses in his fur due to the scars he got during the war, but he was majestic nonetheless. He growled playfully at his father and began circling him, his father laughed in his place stood a stag, the two started play fighting and that's how the others, sans Dumbledore and Fred, found them, when they finally came back from the school.

**_(A/N: thanks for all the review guys. I forgot to mention this before. I owe the title of this story to a friend of mine, I don't know if he's reading this. But if he is, THANKS! and please don't sue me hahah. R+R)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

When Sirius saw his best mate in his animagus form, he let out a yell of delight and immediately transformed himself. The three animals rolled around on the floor snapping playfully at each other, Harry, being the biggest, had the upper hand, and it wasn't until Remus finally interrupted them, did they stop. James and Sirius went back to their human selves, puffing for air, 'who's the lion?' Sirius asked, not getting the message from Ginny. Harry transformed and sat down on the chair he had vacated, 'mountain lion, actually,' he said nonchalantly. Everybody, besides Lily and James, looked shocked at the man in front of them. 'I'll admit, it's a bit more conspicuous than a dog, a stag and a rat, but I like it,' he continued.

'Very stealthy, Harry,' Remus commented.

Harry gave the trademark Potter grin and said, 'more stealthy then Snuffles, don't you think, Remus?'

This caused Remus and James to choke and cough in laughter, 'Snuffles?' James panted.

'Well, he couldn't call me **_Sirius_** in his letters could he?' Sirius snapped.

Harry chuckled, 'we got some strange looks in school,' he said mischievously, 'like Remus' furry little problem,' he added, turning the attention to his former professor. Sirius and James laughed at Remus' expense; Harry turned his attention to his father, arching his eyebrows he said, 'what are you laughing at, Bambi?'

James narrowed his eyes at his son, as his two best friends laughed at him, having watched the movie when Harry was a baby. 'I don't like you,' he stated. Harry narrowed his eyes in return and in a flash, James found himself pinned down by the mountain lion. When James got over his shock, he realised the lion was waiting for something, 'fine, fine. I take it back.' He muttered, looking expectantly at his son, who to his surprise, only raised his eyebrows, which were faint against the fur. James groaned, 'what?' there was a rumbling coming from the lion, which James presumed was laughter. He thought for a moment, 'I love you very much, Harry,' he stated. The lion grinned at him and got up, turning back into his human self. It was only then that James realised that the sound of laughter was bouncing off the walls, two laughs more high pitched then the others. It was also only then that the Potter men realised that Ginny and the children, sans Teddy, had come to Grimmuald place. Harry smiled at his wife who rolled her eyes at him, 'Really, Potter? Don't you think you did that enough to Percy?'

Harry shook his head, 'he was being pompous, and he deserved it! And he told me he didn't like me!' he argued.

Ginny sucked in a breath, 'stupid move,' she told he father-in-law, she looked at her sons, 'do you remember when I said that about daddy?' she asked.

The two boys started giggling, and nodded, 'what happened?' Tonks asked.

'What happened there…. In Diagon alley,' she said slyly.

'In my defence, there were reporters there and they said something like "how does it feel to love the boy who lived?" and then Ginny said-' he said, gesturing to his wife.

She laughed and continued, 'I said "who says I love him? I don't even like him!"'

The room roared with laughter, 'so then I jumped on her, and the reporters took photos. It was in the paper for weeks! **The boy who's not loved.**' Harry concluded.

There was more laughter, 'then daddy carried me around on his back!' James squealed.

Harry picked his eldest son off the floor, 'James, do you know who they are?' he asked, pointing towards the boys grandparents. His son looked at them, 'Nan and Granda Potter?' he asked, unsure.

Harry beamed at his son, 'yes, James. And do you know who that is?' he asked, pointing to Sirius, who waved. James looked at his father, 'Snuffles?' he asked again.

Remus snorted, but covered it up. Harry smiled again, 'and them?' he asked, finally pointing to Remus and Tonks. 'They're Teddy's parents,' he said, sure of himself for once.

'Why don't you go say "Hi",' Harry urged, James gave his father a strange look before shouting, 'HI!' causing Harry to cover his face to hide his laughter, he put his son on the floor and he immediately ran to his grandparents.

Harry smiled fondly, before urging Albus to join him.

_**(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm doing my end of year exams and I'm super stressed. Please forgive me! R+R -Prongs)**_


End file.
